


Dance With Me, Baby

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to dance and things get a little... heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me, Baby

The record player whirs loudly from the corner of the Dean’s bedroom. An old classic rock song is playing, drifting from the speakers and filling the small room with soft guitar and an easy slow beat. Dean’s at the foot of his bed, singing along to the words of the song, hips moving to the beat. He’s got a small smile on his face as he dances to the music, he’s in his own happy little world. 

A sudden knock on his door, causes him to freeze in his tracks. He walks to the door, opening it a just a crack and peeking out.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel says, with a little smile.

Dean grins and pulls open the door, “Hey Cas, come on in.”

Cas walks past Dean into the room and sits down on the edge of Dean’s bed. Dean follows, closing the door behind him and pads over to the record player, shifting the needle to change the song.

"What are you doing?" Cas asks curiously, tapping his foot lightly to the new song.

Dean walks back over to Cas and holds out his hand, “I’ll show you.”

Cas takes Dean’s hand and stands, looking at him in confusion, ”What are you showing me?”

Dean smiles, “I’m gonna teach you how to dance.”

Dean places his hands on Cas’s hips and pulls him a bit closer so they are only a few inches apart. Cas stands there awkwardly with his hands at his sides, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Dean chuckles and lets go of Cas’s hips to grab his hands.”You place your hands here,” Dean explains, placing Cas’s hands on top of his shoulders. “Then just follow my lead, okay?” Dean says and Cas nods. 

Dean waits until the beat comes back in and starts to sway with the music, back and forth, simple, easy steps. Cas hesitantly tries to match his movements, staring down intently at his feet, his brow furrowing in concentration. Cas misses a beat and steps onto Dean’s foot. Realizing his mistake, he abruptly takes a step back, shaking his head and laughing lightly. 

"I’m sorry, I appear to be horrible at this," Cas says regretfully. 

"Let’s try again," Dean says with a smile, reaching out and grabbing one of Cas’s hands, dragging him forward. Dean’s hands slide down to Cas’s hips and Cas carefully puts his hands back on Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean starts to move again and Cas instantly looks back down at the ground, watching his feet to make sure he doesn’t mess up again. 

"Cas," Dean states and Cas raises his eyes to Dean’s, "Look at me." 

"Oh," Cas responds, smiling softly, keeping his gaze on Dean.

They continue dancing and Cas starts to do a lot better. He doesn’t step on Dean’s feet again. Moving with the music and matching Dean’s steps is easier now and Cas just lets Dean lead him and the music take him.

The song changes to something slower with a steady beat and Dean takes the opportunity to drag Cas close, pressing against him. Cas’s eyebrow raises in surprise but he doesn’t pull away and Dean’s lips quirk up into a smirk. He presses into Cas, grinding against him. 

"Dean," Cas breathes out, eyes fluttering shut, gripping Dean’s shoulders.

Dean smiles, adjusting his position so that his arm is around Cas’s waist, bringing them even closer as he rocks his hips against Cas’s. Cas breathes out a sigh and matches Dean’s movements so that they are grinding against each other. Without warning, Cas surges forward and kisses Dean deeply. Dean feels a jolt rock through his being down to the down to the depths of his soul.

Kissing Cas for the first time fills him with a kind of satisfaction Dean didn’t know he’d been missing until right then. So Dean kisses him again and again knowing that no matter how many times he does, he will never get enough of the feel of Cas’s lips against his.

And you know, he’s totally okay with that.


End file.
